A system in which an in-vehicle terminal for acquiring operation data of a vehicle is provided in the vehicle, and operation data transmitted from the in-vehicle terminal is received by a user terminal on the operation controller side, is known as a method for an operation manager of a delivery company to monitor operating conditions of the vehicle delivering packages.
Furthermore, a system in which notification conditions for operation data are preset to the in-vehicle terminal, and operation data satisfying these notification conditions is then transmitted to the user terminal is well-known.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-044976
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-240828